


Tiny Bits that May Later Grow up to be Fics

by Elvesliketrees



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU's, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Tiny bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits that I've come up with that I may write later.<br/>#1: An AU where Obadiah makes his move right after Afghanistan and takes Tony instead of killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bits that May Later Grow up to be Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is officially my first venture into the Avengers, though I've written in other fandoms! This is where I'll post excerpts for my ideas, and those will later probably turn out to be fics. I'll tag at specific things at the beginning of each one, and this is basically a place to put down my half-cooked ideas before I go to writing them full. I will update when any bit is filled. Any suggestions or prompts would be very welcome, and thanks for reading.

“JARVIS, give me specs on the repulsors,” Tony grunted. A blue hologram popped into his vision, and he whirled the specs around. You and Butterfingers were in their charging stations, whilst Dumm-E was at the coffee machine, doing God only knew what. Dumm-E beeped and whirred, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring him one. “And no motor oil, you’re already in hot water for the fire extinguisher!” he commanded with little heat. The bot beeped sadly, spilling the coffee onto the ground. “Of for the love of…!” he cried. With a role of his eyes and a smile, he picked up the cloth and wiped at the stain, Dumm-E whirring behind him.

“Sir, might I remind you that you have meeting at eight o’clock?” JARVIS asked softly.

“Time?” Tony grunted.

“Two a.m. sir, and I predict five hours before armour completion,” JARVIS intoned.

“Let’s get this done then, we’ll have an hour,” Tony said. Four hours and later (hah!), there was a completed diagram in front of him.

“Shall I begin production sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Throw in some gold titanium...and some hot-rod red,” Tony speculated.

“Very humble sir,” JARVIS said with what might be called amusement. Tony only scoffed. After a quick shower, he climbed into one of the cars. He drove off, relishing in the chance to just feel the breeze. However, he blinked when his sleep deprived eyes saw the wreck in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop. He jumped out the car and looked around. Didn’t seem like anyone was around… He was just about to get back in his car when there a click. He whirled around and came face to face with a masked gunman. There was a pain at the back of his head, and he toppled forward. Blackness closed in, and he sighed.

* 2 years later *

Steve watched the news blankly. Bruce moaned softly behind him, and he turned around quickly. Natasha was already at his side, checking the burns decorating his ribs and arms. She nodded at him and he sighed, as long as there wasn’t much damage, though he wasn’t sure how much of comfort that really was. Clint was leaning against the couch. He could hear Thor and Rhodes rummaging around his sparse kitchen. They wouldn’t have long here, that much he knew. He tuned in the news report.

“The nation watched in horror as a nuclear warhead was launched at New York. However, the hero known as the Hulk, for so long thought of as a monster, deflected the warhead, sending it into the water and minimizing the damage. The United States government has declared an investigation into the organization known as the World Security Council, as well as the secret organization known as SHIELD. More to come later,” the woman said solemnly. Steve remembered well the Hulk’s screams as he crashed into Ellis Island. How he had carried the nuke that far and then had just tossed it into the ocean was completely beyond him. The Statue of Liberty was pretty much gone, and only Dr. Banner’s alter-ego had saved him from the blast. After that it was a trip to Steve’s miniscule apartment and Natasha’s slap-bang medical treatment. Luckily, it didn’t seem that the burns were infected. All in all, it was the best outcome. Rhode’s suit was leaning against the wall, along with their weapons.

“We can’t stay here,” he whispered. Natasha sighed.

“You’re right,” she acknowledged.

“What’ll we do? I mean, you are Clint don’t have jobs anymore, and neither do I. I don’t have an apartment, Banner doesn’t have much at all, and Rhodes doesn’t make that much as a liaison for Stark Industries .

“I don’t know, I think it might be best if we separated,” she whispered. Steve gulped. He liked these people, they were the first thing he’d really connected with in the couple months he’d been awake. Coulson was gone, and they wouldn’t lose another.

“I don’t think it’s wise, Dr. Banner still needs treatment,” Steve said. Natasha gazed at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled slightly and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He heard Thor and Rhodes arguing lightly in the kitchen.

“We could get a sponsor,” Clint murmured.

“A what?” Steve asked.

“They would donate money...kind of like war bonds, but much larger amounts and continuously,” Clint explained. Memories flashed back to him, touring around the country and showing himself off like some monkey.

“It might be our only choice without operating solo,” Natasha murmured.

“I don’t like living off of charity,” Steve sighed.

“Neither do I,” Natasha scoffed. Bruce gave a small moan and turned a little, and Steve sighed.

“Man of Iron and I have made that which you call pizza!” Thor boomed. Steve scoffed. Rhodes and the God entered the room with full plates, and they all situated themselves around the television. When they’d eaten their fill, they slowly settled down, until it was only Rhodes and Steve awake.

“Why the red?” Steve asked quietly. Rhodes looked at him.

“I mean, you don’t seem the type to like flashy,” Steve explained. Rhodes scoffed and Steve quirked a brow.

“I’m not, to be honest, but a friend of mine was. Disappeared two years ago, that was his last mark on the world, so to speak. Pepper and I got everything in the Malibu house, including it, oddly enough,” Rhodes sighed.

“You didn’t change the color?” Steve asked. Rhodes only gave him a glare, and Steve sighed.

“Couldn’t bring myself to do it. The military was gonna use it as a tool, but the head of SI pulled some strings, and I work for his company now,” Rhodes said quietly.

“Who heads it now?” Steve asked.

“Obadiah Stane, good man, you’d like him. To be frank, he might be one of the first we go to,” Rhodes sighed. Steve hummed.

“Goodnight Rhodes,” Steve sighed.

“Goodnight Steve,” Rhodes replied. The room drifted into silence. The next week, SHIELD was still under investigation, and Fury had told them to go to ground. Thor came back after dropping his brother off in Asgard (apparently they’d repaired their bridge) and Bruce began to recover. Two weeks later, Steve fidgeted as Rhodey (as he insisted he was called) and Natasha sat on either side of him. Stane looked at them appraisingly.

“What can I do for the great Captain America?” he asked politely. Steve straightened his spine and prepared the speech he’d rehearsed. When an hour was gone, Stane smiled at them. “I was already convinced when Rhodes came to me with this, but you’ve sealed the deal Captain. I’d like to be the first to welcome you to Stark Industries!” he proclaimed.

“Thank you Mr. Stane,” Steve said warmly. At the end of four hours, the contracts were signed, the deal was done. They would each get a room on the floor of Stark Tower, funding, and gear from SI. They would coordinate with SHIELD for missions, but they were officially employees of Mr. Obadiah Stane, salary included. Months passed, the investigation ended, and the missions were good. Stane demanded detailed reports, but otherwise didn’t interfere. He was a good enough man and likeable, though also professionally distant. Banner was fully recovered and it seemed that everything was right for once. When Steve got a message from Fury, he’d wondered what little detail he’d forgotten in the report. When they all showed up, Steve tensed. Fury led them into the debriefing room and threw them a thick file.

“What is this?” Steve asked.

“Ten Rings,” Rhodey muttered. Steve looked at him in confusion.

“They kidnapped Stark in Afghanistan,” Natasha supplied.

“Oh,” Steve said quietly. Banner gave a sigh.

“This seems high tech for them,” Clint observed.

“It is, this is lightyears away from their funding,” Fury sighed.

“Who’s the supplier?” Steve asked.

“We don’t know. But, these weapons resemble Starktech, we believe that there’s a mole leaking the plans, possibly to other groups,” Fury stated.

“Do we know who?” Steve asked.

“No clue,” he answered, “Dismantle the tech and find any information you can. You’ll leave immediately.” Steve nodded, if this tech got into the hands of bigger organizations… Rhodes had wiped Ten Rings off the map after Stark’s disappearance, so Steve knew they should consider themselves lucky. With a sigh they suited up and boarded the quinjet.

\---

Tony stared unblinkingly at the screen. The guard behind him gave him a smack to move him along. With a mumble, he looked at the specs for the missile. He rolled his aching shoulders, and his chained ankle clanked. With a sigh, he made a few adjustments and looked the specs over.

“Please, may I see her?” he rasped as he handed the specs to the guard. He’d been too long without water, and he was thin even for him.

“You know the rules, no contact, we’ll give you proof of life with food Stark,” the guard growled. Tony grunted and limped over to his hard cot. At first, he’d tried to use his words as weapons, but that had only resulted in a beating. Then came the attempted hacks into their system, but that had resulted in much...nastier things. When they’d let him know they had Pepper...well there had been no argument then. He might not love her in a romantic way, but she was practically family. He choked down the cold mush they brought and looked at the picture of Pepper. When he was done gazing, he curled up on the cot and tried to sleep. He awoke to the sound of blaring alarms and he sat up. Three guards burst into his room and he curled back. His arms were seized, and there was the sound of gunfire in the hall. With a cry, he thrashed in their hold.

“Help!!” he bellowed. He kicked out at one guard’s knee, and the man bellowed. He ripped his arm from the other and made a break for it. The third advanced on him and threw him into a wall. As the blackness closed in, he heard a whoosh and three grunts. There were some footsteps, and red boots appeared in his vision. As he went unconscious, he swore he heard Captain fucking America gasp his name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, comments are welcome!


End file.
